


Taking a break

by Aureia



Series: What if? (Severus Style) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureia/pseuds/Aureia
Summary: Inspired by the comment section to "Kyouya's little brother" by Trickster32 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463343/chapters/43742348)Severus takes a break. Hogwarts struggles to cope.'...' Thoughts or dreams
Series: What if? (Severus Style) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680670
Comments: 185
Kudos: 16





	1. Potion

Severus methodically put one step in front of the other, his whole body aching. His head was throbbing and his vision flickering dangerously. His magical reserves were nearly completely depleted and his mind was muddled, thoughts sluggish- his reflexes almost non-existent, he found, as he stumbled over a root, falling to the ground without even attempting to catch himself. He gave a low groan of pain and a louder sound of protest when he realised his body was absolutely refusing to stand up.  
'Bugger', he thought, as his vision went dark.

Poppy Pompfrey snapped her eyes open with a gasp, her hand grasping the burning cold medaillon that she had been wearing ever since a night way back near the start of Severus career at Hogwarts, when the young man had stumbled to her in tears, showing her the Dark Mark and talking about being a spy for the light, apologizing all the way for throwing in his lot with Voldemort. They had talked long into the night and she had demanded a promise of him that he would come to her if he needed help. A few weeks later, they had nearly lost him. He had near splinched himself apparating back from wherever the Death Eaters were meeting, his magic struggling to follow his commands due to prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse. Hagrid had found him by chance, collapsed in the Forbidden Forest. When she finally released him from the hospital wing, she presented him with a Medaillon, begging him to take it. Their Medaillon's were linked and charmed to alert each other when the other needed help, triggered through a specific thought. Both Medaillons would help the wearer find the other, if it was needed. It even worked through apparition. She had had to swear an oath to never, ever, follow him to a Death Eater meeting. But Severus wasn't at a meeting. He was on Hogwart's Grounds, within the Forbidden Forest and he needed help. Poppy didn't waste any more time.

When he woke up, it was to Albus Dumbledore speaking to Poppy and a warm, comfy bed. He supressed an annoyed groan. Of COURSE Albus would be there. The old coot wanted his report, as usual. No thought about giving him time to rest up. It's not like Severus didn't have a method to inform the old man if there was something new. But of course, Albus needed to "check up on him".  
But Severus had no plans to speak to the Headmaster now. An annoyed huff from Poppy, followed by an admonishment to "keep it short" alerted him to the fact that he was about to be disturbed. A wizened hand squeezed his shoulder and Severus fought to keep from tensing as he opened his eyes to meet the twinkling pair of his employer.  
"Severus, my boy."  
"Albus."  
Best get it over with quick. Albus wasn't about to leave empty handed.  
"There's nothing new other that the Dark Lord has decided to take a two week vacation. He wants me to brew a few things for him by the end of the month, the usual," Severus rattled off after a moment's silence.  
"A vacation?" Albus frowned, then brightened.  
"Excellent..." the old man trailed off, looking apologetically at Poppy, who rolled her eyes, vanishing into her office. It was more for show than anything, as Severus was going to tell her anyway. Severus crossed his arms, staring at the Headmaster impassively.  
"Then you'll have time to brew some things for the Order."  
"Again?" Severus asked incredulously.  
"The war effort, my boy." Albus retrieved a crumbled paper, pressing it into his hand.  
"You can start on them tomorrow."  
With that, he left, leaving a fuming Potions Master behind.  
"What did he want?" Poppy returned from her office, settling down on the side of Severus bed and pulling him into a hug.  
"Potions for the Order," Severus replied grumpily, waving the piece of paper at her when she released him.  
"What, again? Already? Those are not even essential potions." She was as incredulous as he was and angry. Though no longer a novelty, coming from her, it nevertheless felt very comforting to feel her angry on his behalf.  
"You need a break."  
"Well, technically speaking, I could just take one," he said slowly, a smirk forming. He didn't quite know where this was coming from, but...  
"Albus can wait a bit for his potions, they're chugging them too fast anyway."  
Poppy saw his smirk and her eyes flashed. A very Slytherin grin formed on her face.  
"Let me guess- you already have those potions in stock, don't you?"  
He nodded.  
"Then I say go for it. He wasn't even going to let you wake up on your own," she said angrily, crossing her arms across her chest, "he needs a reminder that he shouldn't just keep on demanding things. I'll have things covered on the medical end, after all you were badly hurt during that last meeting and you need a break"  
"It's not that bad, is it?" Severus raised a brow, well aware that it wasn't.  
"No, but Salazar knows they're working you raw."  
Severus snickered.  
"I can't believe Albus keeps forgetting you're a Slytherin."  
"Not my problem. Now, sleep."  
"What, I've barely been awake!"  
"Severus..."  
"Yes mom."  
"You're impossible."

\- the next day -

Severus was humming to himself, practically dancing through the room as he worked on an experimental potion. The Dark Lord was on vacation, he was on holiday. It had been far too long since he could do something just for himself. It was a personal project he wanted to introduce first to the Potions World and then, providing it got the recognition he was hoping for and funding for a large trial run, he would introduce it to the world. Or rather, his alter ego would. If the Dark Lord ever realized what he was working on here, he would be marked a traitor. His steps slowed momentarily, as he recalled the last traitor in the Inner Circle. He shook his head. The Dark Lord hadn't found out about his duplicity, despite using Legilimency on him while weakening him with various curses. He wouldn't find out about this, either. Also, if it ever came to that, he had long since made plans how to commit suicide even while in the Dark Lords grasp. He had an exit strategy. Firmly, Severus shoved the dark thoughts back into the dark recesses of his mind. It was then that he realized he was about to have a visitor. Albus. He gave a sardonic chuckle, then resumed his work, now completely calm and collected, as he waited for his employer.

Albus Dumbledore made his way to the dungeons with a spring in his step. Fourteen days. So much could be done in fourteen days. There were a few teachers who hadn't had a vacation in a while and of course, he could try and work on Severus, convince him to take Harry back as his student. Ah, life was good. He knocked on the door to Severus quarters, a smile growing when he got no answer. 'Already at work- I've always liked his work ethic.' The boy had been an excellent investion. He let himself in.  
"Severus?"  
No answer. Albus swiftly made his way toward the private lab and indeed, as he had thought, the young man was hard at work. Although surprisingly, only one cauldron graced the workplace. That was a little unusual.  
"Severus?" He repeated, with a knock. Severus looked up, a strange expression in his eyes. Ah. Head in the clouds again? Albus smiled genially.  
"Hard at work, my boy?"  
"Yes- no, don't step in. I'll come to you- it needs to simmer for a while now."  
Severus waved his wand, then stepped out of the room.  
"What are you brewing?"  
"Oh, just a fertility potion. Tea?" Severus called back over his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen. Behind him, Albus was sputtering. Had he heard that right?  
"Excuse me?"  
"Tea?" Severus repeated.  
"Yes, please. I mean, what potion did you say you were making?"  
"A fertility potion. Well, sort of. It's a new potion."  
"But... the Order."  
"Won't need those other potions tonight."  
"Yes but-" Albus trailed off when Severus raised his hand.  
"No buts, Albus. Let people take a break. There won't be any activity in the next two weeks. Now drink your tea." He was sure Severus was struck by some temporary insanity. Or maybe he was dreaming. Well, the tea was good, either way. He would check up on Severus again tomorrow- if he hadn't started on those potions by then, maybe a reminder about their agreement would be in order.

"The infirmary needs it's potions stock refilled," Albus tried again.  
'Sneaky, Poppy, sneaky.' Severus thought. He knew for an absolute fact that the potions stocks in the infirmary were full.  
"I'm busy. I'll be busy for the foreseable future. At least a week."  
"What could be so important that you can't help out? You're not even doing anything!"  
"Precisely. I am taking a break."

Severus fought hard to keep from laughing. Who knew baiting Albus could be this funny? A part of him was screaming in panic, shocked at his daring. He watched as Albus drank the spiked drink, entirely unaware that it wasn't just tea. It took only five minutes, then Albus started squirming uncomfortably.  
"Are you okay, Albus? You're looking... off. Did you sleep well?"  
"Quite fine my boy, quite fine. Excuse me."  
With that, Albus left his quarters.

ALBUS' POV

\- Monday -

"Morning Albus," Severus greeted, overly cheerful.  
"Good Morning, my boy, have you-" Albus began, but Severus interupted, loudly.  
"Albus. I need your help."  
"Anything. What is it?"  
"Should I get a dog, or a cat? A pet snake is a bit clichee, so I've narrowed it down to those- no, wait! Maybe an owl or..." He trailed off.  
"Severus, whatever are you talking about?"  
"I'm thinking of getting a pet. These rooms get very... lonely. Oh, an eagle would be interesting too."  
"Severus."  
Severus mumbled loudly to himself, throwing a few animal species around, completely ignoring Albus.  
"SEVERUS!"  
"Albus, there's no need to scream like that. Yes?" Severus said innocently.  
"I need you to-"  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Whatever you were gonna say, the answer is no. I'm taking a break."  
"But, I need you to chaperone-"  
"Minerva and Flitwick will do just fine."  
"But Severus, you can't take a break!"  
"I am."  
"Severus. Need I remind you that you promised me anything?"  
"No need. I remember."  
"So?"  
"So?"  
"During the holidays? How many students are staying again?"  
"Enough."  
"Exactly- I need a break. And I'm taking it. Either way, I can't just start another potion. The experimental one is at a critical stage."  
"But we need you."  
"I haven't taken a long leisurely stroll lately. I think I'll visit the Squid today. Or Hagrid."  
"You can go to Hogsmeade. The children will be-"  
"Fine with another chaperone, I'm sure. Why don't you take them?"  
"The Order..."  
"You're not making any sense now, Albus. What's the Order got to do with this?"  
"Severus, I am ORDERING you."  
"No. I'm busy."  
"I could fire you."  
"Yes you could. But you're not going to. Poppy would file a complaint. Because, you see, I am only following her orders. She says I'm going to die if I don't take a break."  
"I'll be having words with Poppy."  
"Oh, okay. Could you ask her whether she is free this afternoon?"  
"Severus..." Albus looked helplessly at him, sighing.

\- a week later-

"Please, Severus, I'm begging you! We need your help," a completely dissheveled Albus tried.  
Silence.  
"Severus?"  
A note lay on the table.  
'I'm out. Don't expect me back until noon on Thursday.'

\- Thursday -

Albus was almost afraid to go to the dungeons. Severus had been utterly unpredictable the last week. He had also been very uncooperative, lazing about instead of working. Hogwarts was utter chaos. The Weasley Twins had pranked the whole of Slytherin. They were all wearing pink tutus now- and had begun hexing anything and everyone in a rage.  
"Albus!" Severus bounced up toward him. Albus dropped the applepie he'd gotten from Molly to appease Severus, running as fast as he could.

SEVERUS POV

\- Monday -

Severus bit the inside of his cheek, hard, to keep from laughing at the overly cautious way Albus edged into his rooms. The hallucigenic potion he had slipped the old man yesterday had apparently worked. Albus didn't look as if he had slept particularly well.  
"Good Morning Albus. You're not looking too good. Can I help you?"  
"Are you ready to brew those potions now?"  
"What potions?"  
"For the infirmary."  
"The infirmary is fully stocked, Albus. Why would I brew more now?"  
"You brewed them?"  
"Yes, of course, last month. Are you ok?"  
"Fine, fine." Albus replied faintly, sinking into a chair, head in his hands.  
"Here, drink this."  
He handed Albus a slip of paper.  
"Poppy gave me this. She threatened bodily harm if I didn't give it to you." Albus went a sickly pale color.  
"Albus?"  
"This this says you're to be on sick leave for the next week." Albus' voice was actually shaking. Maybe the potion had been a bit much.  
"Yeah, I know. Apparently, I came very close to dying this time. At least the Dark Lord is on vacation until Saturday evening in two weeks."  
"What are you talking about? It's Monday."  
"Yes, I know. Poppy released me yesterday."  
Albus stared at him. Then he cast a tempus. He shook his head, cast it once more.  
"Albus?"  
"Excuse me. I need to lie down."


	2. A Talk Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Poppy watch a memory and have a little talk. Dumbledore feels guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I had to wrestle my muse into submission, she kept giving me different plot bunnies...

“That potion is devious,” Poppy said with tears of laughter as she looked fondly at Severus, the both of them sitting comfortably on Severus' armchairs within his quarters. She had come to visit him in the afternoon, both to check him up (it didn't matter that he was actually more than qualified to treat himself and Severus had long since stopped trying to deny her- besides, it was comforting, to have someone actually care about him) and to visit. She had brought along a home-cooked meal which they had both eaten with gusto. The house elves were excellent cooks, but there was just something about Poppy's cooking that he far preferred.  
In front of them on the couch table, stood a Pensieve. It's contents were still swirling gently after they had watched it. The potions master looked contemplative.  
“Maybe I SHOULD get a pet,” he mused with a smirk. Poppy laughed again, clapping his shoulder.  
“I'd recommend a cat. Minnie would love that, too.”  
Severus shuddered in mock-horror. The kind of blackmail material Minerva would be able to get... Still, he rather liked cats.  
“But I have to confess, it surprised me that Albus wouldn't recognize that it's a dream. I mean, you acted so unlike your Professor Snape, Order Spy persona and the Slytherin's in pink tutus? Come on. Why would you not make a major fuss about that, protective as you are about your snakes?”  
Severus shrugged, wincing as he pulled at a nerve.  
“The potion was designed to keep it's drinker from noticing. I thought it was rather interesting to see just how important I am apparently for the castle to function.”  
“Albus never tells you?”  
“Oh yes, he does. Whenever he wants to ask me something that he knows I will not like or that hurts, he keeps reminding me of how 'important' I am.”  
He paused, shifting uncomfortably under Poppy's sympathetic look. He scowled.  
“I just never thought he meant it.”  
“Believe me, if you stopped brewing, the hospital wing would be in deep trouble indeed, especially since you keep improving on potions. You're also a great help with the more critically injured, Master Healer Snape...and if you were to go, I would be bored out of my mind. Minerva, too, actually.”  
Severus smiled gratefully at her, then vanished the Pensieve.  
“Albus is coming,” he warned. Poppy rolled her eyes, patting him on the shoulder again.  
“I'll take care of him. You rest up,” she said, waving her wand to lengthen his armchair into a couch.  


As the medi-witch left, Severus laid back on it obediently, pulling a dark blue throw over himself. A quick spell ensured he would be able to overhear the conversation and he settled in to listen to Poppy tearing Albus a new one. She really was scary when protecting her patients.  
He closed his eyes, tensing when a very subdued Albus entered the room. The old coot stared at him silently for a while, his aura decidedly unsettled, a mix of guilt, anger and fear.  
“What is it, Albus?” Severus asked at least, opening his eyes to meet the dim blue of his employer, the twinkle notably absent.  
“I just...wanted to see how you are, my boy.”  
While Severus knew that Albus' worry for him was actually genuine, it wasn't the full truth, either. The knowledge made his heart hurt, even though he had known for a long time that the older man's affection, genuine as it might be, came with a condition. He knew he should stop expecting different, but he couldn't help but hope, longing for the old man's regard. His stupid heart just had to chose that man as a father figure (though perhaps, psychologically speaking, that wasn't so surprising. After all, he was used to being mistreated by adults that had authority over him)... he tensed as the old man patted his hand.  
“I apologize for not realizing the severity of your condition, child. Poppy...” the man paused, searching for words as a shiver of unease flitted through his aura. Severus knew Poppy was standing behind the other man and her glares made the manipulative old codger uncomfortable, to say the least. It was satisfying.  
“...explained it to me,” Albus finally settled on, “I will endeavour to let you rest up. Get well soon.” With that, the headmaster left the room with heavy steps, unaware of the incredulous look Severus sent after him. When he'd left, Severus looked to Poppy.  
“How in Salazar's name did you get him to give in?”  
“I thought you were listening?” Poppy admonished gently, but she wasn't angry. In fact, she had expected her 'talk' with the Headmaster would be overheard.  
“I know. Still...” Severus shifted, relaxing further into the couch.  
“Thank you,” he mumbled, allowing the sleeping draft she had spiked his tea with to take effect.  
Sometimes one just had to let Poppy do her thing. Warmth filled him as she gently carded her hand through his hair, like she had done when he had still been a student. It reminded him of his mother, when the woman had still been aware enough to give such affection to him. Before his thoughts could turn down darker, painful roads, darkness pulled him under.

Poppy fussed over her young charge long after he had fallen asleep, needing the distraction to keep her anger from boiling over. Her success in stopping Dumbledore from demanding something from his potions master for the moment and the clear disquiet her rage had brought the old man helped, but it didn't mitigate all of her anger. She knew, better than most, how desperate Severus was for the man to accept and love him (despite the Headmaster being entirely undeserving of Severus') and how callously Dumbledore abused the knowledge. Oh yes, it was true that Dumbledore DID actually feel affection for his spy. But sadly, it wasn't and never would be enough to truly put Severus' interests first. It made her mad. She sighed heavily, once more tucking her boy in, soothing him as his sleep threatened to become burdened by nightmares, then settled into her armchair with a book, after she had checked that her monitoring alarms on the hospital wing were still up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please review!
> 
> So- should Severus get a pet? If so, what sort of pet? How does he come by it? I still favour the thought of Severus having a cat/cats and I like the thought of it/them being (a) rescue(s) that Severus found abandoned somewhere. There is, however, the matter of Minerva and possible blackmail material she could acquire. But what are your thoughts on it?
> 
> In my opinion, it makes sense that a Potions Mastery would include learning the healing trade, at least it's basics. Severus was just good enough to gain a mastery there too. He did have enough practice after all, with his abusive home and school life :-(  
> That he actually is a Master Healer, though, is a secret that not even Dumbledore knows, despite his attempts to be omniscient, that old man isn't. There are other things he doesn't know concerning Severus (and others, though this story centers around Severus and his impact on the war effort and general school life, not on others).
> 
> Poppy and Severus share a deep friendship, formed during his school years. That friendship will never turn into a romantic relationship- they love each other, but it's familial love with Poppy loving him like a mother (should) love her child. 
> 
> Minerva and Severus are friends as well and Minerva feels protective over her younger colleague. She doesn't know as much about him as Poppy does, though.
> 
> Dumbledore does "love" Severus, genuinely so, but his manipulative, scheming and less than empathetic nature disallows him to place Severus first. He uses and manipulates him all the same, in fact it's even worse as he does it fully knowing Severus' feelings for him. Or at least the part of Severus wanting his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Albus' suffering has just begun ;-)
> 
> Like it?


End file.
